This invention relates to the field of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices and nonmemory transistors fabricated on the same substrate. More particularly, this invention relates to improved method and structure for fabrication of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices of the metal nitride oxide silicon (MNOS) type, metal or silicon gate; nonmemory MOS including silicon gate and a method of fabricating both on the same substrate.